Summer 2015 Event
__TOC__ Counterattack! The Second Operation SN View Patch Notes and New Content Thread Introduction * Event Start: 10th August 2015 (The Extra Operations between E-5 to E-7 will be opened one day later) * Duration: The event will run for around 20 days. * Large Scale: hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event * Special Mechanics: See [[#Mechanics|'Mechanics' section]] to learn how these special mechanics are applied for this event *# Difficulty Selection *# Shiplocking *# Combined Fleet *# Aircraft Proficiency (Currently Work In Progress) *# Reinforcement Expansion (Currently Work In Progress) *# Combat Provisions (Currently Work In Progress) *# Underway Replenishment (Currently Work In Progress) Mechanics Participation Requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots Difficulty Selection * The Prototype Catapult item that is a requirement for Zuikaku/Shoukaku's second remodel will drop only on Medium or Hard difficulty settings in Area-E6. Even if completing all other maps on Easy, consider completing E6 specifically on Medium with your best fleet in order to obtain this item. * If you have limited resources, check the rewards for a map in advance to decide for yourself what is the most efficient way to get maximum resources while still reserving enough resources to complete Area-E7. Ship-Locking Ship-locking means that the maps are divided into multiple operations, and ships that you sortie to one operation could not be used on other operations. For example during the 2014 Event, a ship used on AL (E-1 and E-2) cannot be used on MI (E-3 and E-4). This means that as you go further into the event, you will have less available ships for sortie. This is why it is recommended to have multiple ships properly raised for each ship type, e.g. using your best CAVs on early maps will lock it there, thus you'll have no more CAVs for later maps, which might even be required for branching. There are two main parts in this system: The ship tagging system and the ship-locking system. Ship tagging system deals with the event's map ability to tag your ship with a color tag. Ship locking system deals with the event's map ability to block your ship out of a map depending on the tag. The locking system is dependent on the tagging system unless you're going Easy mode. Ship-lock maps Fleet Locking Table:the block is colored, you can use that fleet on that map How to read the table: Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. blue ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. *To put it simple for E-7, every ship can be used except the ship that you sent to E-5. *For E-1 and E-2: REMEMBER! E-2 is a Combined Fleet! Your ships in E-1 can still be used in E-2 just remember to make it a combined fleet! You will get the ship-locking mechanism depending on the difficult you choose: * 丙 Easy: No ship-lock * 乙 Medium: Yes * 甲 Hard: Yes Note: You will STILL get a tag no matter what difficulty you chooses (tags are like a stamp on your ship). However, since easy doesn't have ship-locking mechanism they are EXEMPTED from the ship-locking mechanism. Therefore, you CAN use ANY SHIP in easy mode as they are not hold back by the mechanics. HOWEVER, if vice-versa (i.e. You did Easy E-1 and want to use the ship for Medium/Hard E-3), the ship lock will have effect. In conclusion, you by-pass ship-locking if you do easy. Medium change to hard or vice versa; they're affected by ship-locking and will always do. Did you just change from Medium or Hard to easy? Read the paragraph above. THERE IS NO TAG OVERWRITING! Think of it this way...what's the point of a ship-lock system based on tags if you can just changes (overwrites) the tag around? When will ship-locking be applied? *The MOMENT you send your ship into that certain map. Clearing it halfway then change a new ship in will get that new ship into the lock for that map too. **Ship lock is applied to that specific ship. Therefore, if you have a duplicate of the ship at high level you can use it in another map. (e.g. Fubuki A in E-1 and Fubuki B in E-3) **This applies to 2nd fleet in Combined fleet too! EVERY SHIP (except support expeditions) that ever step their data information into the map!. When will it not be applied? *Using ships in the support expedition (they're safe from the ship-lock) *If you're doing Easy mode (ships are still tagged, but you by-passed the mechanic) **Note, doing Easy Mode will add a tag on your ship, you WON'T BE ABLE TO sortie those tagged ship to medium or hard mode of incompatible event map, but if you are doing easy on those other maps too it would be fine. Ship locking system in a nutshell *There's two parts in the system: The Ship-tagging part and the Ship-locking part **'Ship tag':The system will 'tag' your ship IMMEDIATELY AFTER you sortie the ship into the map. Depending on what map you go into, you'll a get certain tag color. ***E-7 is the only map that will not tag your ship with a new tag given that your girl don't have a tag beforehand. ***There is no 'tag' overwriting. E-7 doesn't overwrites tag, it just doesn't give you one. E-3 won't overwrites E-2/E-1 tag. ****Think of it this way...what's the point of a ship-lock system based on tags if you can just changes (overwrites) the tag around? ****No, there is NO TAG SHARING! It's ONE AND ONE ONLY tag per girl! No changing! No trading! No way! とんでもない! ни за что! Akunakwenzeka! **'Ship lock':The system will 'check' your girl to see if they have a tag color specific to the map requirement. If yes, it'll let you in and if not...no. It doesn't matter if you go to E-6 first then use that E-6 ship in E-3; they're the same color. Read below for exception. ***If you go Easy you bypass the ship-locking part even if you have inappropriate tag color on your girl. What ships are known for special branching? *E1: Kikuzuki confirmed *E3: Unconfirmed report for (Zuikaku + Shoukaku) or Shouhou(+CVL) or (Suzuya or/and? Kumano) or (Ryuujou + Tone) *E4:(Kongou + Haruna) or (Kirishima + Hiei) confirmed, (Yuudachi + Akatsuki) or (Yuudachi + Harusame) or (Kirishima + Ayanami) reported, and (Yuudachi + Ayanami) and (2 out of 3 in Ayanami, Harusame, Akatsuki) are uncofirmed, with (Takao+Atago) rumored. *E5: Akitsushima (+DD), and on the other hand unconfirmed report for Akitsumaru *E6: Akizuki or Fubuki *E7: Unconfirmed report for Shoukaku+Zuikaku+Shouhou, and also unconfirmed report for Hayasui Kai (Surface) Event Quests Unlock E-6 # Red (550/0/550/0): Clear E-5 E-7 Boss Special Mechanism According to August 13th's tweets by game staffs, there exist ways to make E-7 boss weaker (see E-7 section in the page), but the effect reset everyday 00:00 JST. Timer until reset: (If you see the timer increasing instead of decreasing, that mean the day's reset have already occurred, please edit this section to remove old timer and add new timer) * Aug 15: August 15 2015 00:00:00 +0900 August 15 weakening effect reset * Aug 16: August 16 2015 00:00:00 +0900 August 16 weakening effect reset Event Maps Map Editing Notes * Use SOURCE EDITOR for editing the maps. If you opened it via Visual Editor by any chance, CLOSE IT. It is advised to change your to source editor. * Only edit TEXT contents and VALUES. DO NOT edit HTML tag containers, wiki-text sectioning, and its spacing. EVEN if you know HTML yourself, even if you see the tags are mismatched, DO NOT edit them. You will see that its actually not mismatched if you edit the whole "Event Maps" section. It will really NOT look right if you're editing only one specific map. * For Ship Drop markup, please check Thread:295964 for what ship should be considered rare and should be marked as red and the rest should be keep as black. For ships confirmed to drop at certain difficulty or above, use (Difficulty +) to label them. If the info is absent then DO NOT include this in your edit. State where do you get the info from in the edit comment/reason field. E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 E-6 E-7 Event-specific FAQ Why can't I sortie to E-3/5/6? :You have to complete a series of event-related quests first, [[Summer_2015_Event#Event_Quests|read here.]] Can I farm for Isokaze/U-511/Roma/Takanami in this event? :Yes. Can I farm for Akizuki/Prinz Eugen/Amagi/Katsuragi/Littorio/Akitsushima in this event? :No report yet. See Also References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) In-House Discussions * Resource Comparison and Medals * [E-1] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-2] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-3] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-4] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-5] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-6] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters * [E-7] Fleet Composition + Enemy Encounters Live Streams and Playlists Citation Drop Reports * Kancolle db. Try access the html page directly if you can't click into event maps * wikiwiki * MyFleetGirls database * Twitter (Not so reliable) * DropColle (Not so reliable, manual report) * Chinese Forum aemedia, Chinese wiki moegirl, Chinese kcwiki, Chinese joyme, Poi Database (difficulty-marked, automatic) * Comments below (aware of trolls) Category:Events